


In-law

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: Maggie meets Eliza





	

Kara and Alex are goofing around together. Maggie is leaning on one of the pillars of the DEO’s main room, just watching them. The day was a success and it’s late, but a few agents are still around – an organization as important as the DEO is never fully asleep. There is one agent monitoring the screens for any major activity, and Maggie can see when she looks up at the mezzanine that some lights on the second floor are on, there are probably still a couple of agents working the labs, as well as a few more working the security of the building. In short, it’s not a busy night, and the Danvers sisters are enjoying the open space of the hall to be… _well_ , sisters.

She can’t help but laugh with them, even though they don’t really notice that she’s watching. Alex just seems so happy doting on Kara, messing with her, making her laugh. And Kara glows under the attention of her big sister. Maggie can’t help but feel warm looking at them, at Alex. Happy, carefree Alex. The detective has discovered in these last few weeks, months, that nothing makes her smile as much as seeing Alex smile. And a sure way to make Alex smile is to have Kara nearby. Well, Alex smiles a lot when it’s just the two of them too. But then her smile reflects a different kind of playful, which, given how new their relationship is, and how new Alex’s sexuality is to herself, is to be expected. Maggie closes her eyes and pictures how Alex’s eyes always get bright, _so bright_ whenever she gets another taste of how good her body can feel. How Maggie’s lips on her neck and hands on her hips can make the agent’s body come so alive that she can’t control it anymore. Alex’s body chases Maggie's all on its own, hips canting, hands grasping and eyes always searching deep into her own. But Maggie shakes herself, _this is not the place nor the time._

She watches the duo fondly, enjoying their dynamic while waiting for the both of them to call it a night. She’s so focused on their playful banter and poking fingers and fake-reproachful screeches that she doesn’t notice when a woman in a lab coat stops by her side, not close enough to startle her.

"You’re not wearing the all-black uniform. You’re not an agent, are you?"

Maggie looks over at the blonde woman, her smile still in place, and shakes her head.

"No, I’m NCPD. Detective Maggie Sawyer," Maggie offers her hand, "you’re one of the scientists?"

The woman smiles and checks her from head to toe, a low hum sounding from her throat.

"I am a scientist, yes, but I don’t work for the DEO, I help them out when Alex calls, though."

Maggie nods and looks over at her girlfriend when the woman mentions her.

"I’m Eliza," the blonde says, "Eliza Danvers, Alex’s mother."

Maggie’s smile falls suddenly and the saliva she was about to swallow somehow gets stuck in her throat, she coughs and coughs and coughs a little more as she tries to recover from the freaking disaster she’s becoming. 

"It-", she coughs again, "it is a pleasure to meet you ma’am. I’m a friend of your daughters."

Eliza hums again.

"Yes, I’ve heard about you," Maggie gives a tentative smile, "you’re the one who wants to be _just friends_."

And Maggie’s throat hasn’t even recovered from her last coughing fit, but here she is again, coughing less discreetly this time and calling the attention of the sisters, who rush to them.

"Mo- Maggie!" Alex comes to her first, realizing her state. She puts a hand on her back and pats it lightly. "What happened, bab-"

"Nothing!" Maggie screeches. _Not the best way for her in-law to find out that the ‘one who wants to be just friends’ is not just a friend anymore._  "Just swallowed wrong."

Alex looks at her as if trying to read why she’s acting like this. _Which, fair_.

"Okay…" The frown remains on her face. "Maggie, it seems like you’ve met my mother, Eliza. Mom, this is Maggie, my"  _Oh boy_. Maggie whispers as her efforts to keep her status a secret go down the drain. "girlfriend."

"Oh, girlfriend it is, huh?"

Maggie smiles and takes Alex’s hand, trying to control herself not crush it in her despair.

"Thought you said you were a friend of my daughters."

"Yes, I am… Kara’s friend. Alex’s… girl… friend."

Both Kara and Alex look at her as if she’s just developed brain damage.

Kara cleans her throat. "Well, how about we all go show Eliza the bar? You’ll love it, I swear," Kara says as she turns toward the doors and starts getting excited again, "lots of different aliens, different food, and they have drinks that _wow!_ "

Alex smiles encouraging at the detective, still worried about her behavior, and squeezes her hand, whispering in her ear as they follow the two blondes out of the building.

"Let's have a few drinks with my mother, what do you say?"

_Yeeey, my future mother-in-law hates me._

"Yea, of course, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie is so sure of herself that I can't really picture her being awkward, but I'd love a little tension in her meeting with the in-laws.


End file.
